The First Femal Super Sayin
by DBZ luver2
Summary: what would happen if vegeta had a niece who was just like him? and if Goku had a sister that wanted to kill him?find out more about this girl who has special abilities.maybe lemon later on. not sure yet. R
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Prolog

A/n: Ok now this is my first fic. So be nice. This is just the prolog so here goes.

Claimer: I own max

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters

King Vegeta paced around the thrown room debating whether to exile her, kill her, or on letting her stay. She was his daughter after all. **What a disgrace** he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door and the prince came in. "Father! Have you seen Veggi. We were supposed to train together." Demanded the little prince. "She will not be training with you anymore son. Now leave me alone!" so as not to provoke his father the young prince left the room.

**What did she do this time?** Wondered the young prince. Deciding he wants an answer he went to go see his mother. In his mothers room he found her lying on the bed, crying. When she looked up she pulled her son into her arms and said "Your poor sister did something very bad and must be punished. Don't ask what it is, for you are too young to understand. Just know that you will not see her again. EVER!" and with that she dismissed her 5-year-old boy. (In case you don't know the boy is Vegeta before frezza came and took him.)

Now very angry he marches to his sister's room and just barges in without knocking. "What did you do know Bitch!" he demanded. His sister, who was the splitting image of Vegeta, turned around and looked at him as if he weren't there. In all honesty, that scared the living shit outta him. Naturally he didn't show it. He stepped up to her and grabbed her roughly by the arms and started shaking her till she finally snapped outta her daze. "Vegeta. Hi, I'm leaving soon so it's good that you came. Father was just here and said I had to go. I understand perfectly. I did a bad thing and I must be punished before I show.

Too bad I won't be able to see you grow up. You know that I always loved you and always will. Ok? OK!"

And with that said she went ahead and started packing some of her things.

An hour later she was on a ship and heading away from the planet. She was to go to a far away place and never come back.

After months of traveling she landed on a planet of green people that were called "Nameks". She figured that this would be a perfect place to raise her child. And it seemed like the perfect place to have her child grow up to be as strong as its father.

Five months after the princess was exhiled, a guard named Bardock just recieved his second child. His first child, Radditz, is already 3 yrs. old and now he had another. For some reason he feels sad. But he can't really tell why.

Prince Vegeta was walking down the halls of the palace, more angry and pissed then he usually is.

I wonder who it was that she slept with. So that i could go and beat him up for even touching her.

The prince hated admitting to himself that he missed his 16 yr. old sister. But he couldn't help it. He missed her.

Only a day later Planet Vegeta-sei was destroyed.

AN: I know that this was short


	2. chapter 1: The meeting

AN: ok so this is the first chapter. It'll probably be a little complicated but you'll get the picture.

Vegeta 37

Goku32

Max32

Trunks10

Bra8

Gohan20

Goten9

Pan1

Chapter1: The meeting

**In space**

Max pov:

I travel through space looking, always looking.

For years I've been looking for my Family.

My name is Princess Max Vegi Vegeta, of Vegeta-sei.

My planet was destroyed and I look for survivors.

I land on Namek, after 10 years of searching, where I was raised and trained.There i found out what had happened years ago. Someone named Frieza came and destroyed the planet, the same person who destroyed Vegeta-sei. And who the Hell killed him? Who the Fuck dared to kill him before I did? Someone named Goku from Earth, that's who.

I make haste and go to Earth to look for him. I'm going to kill him.Even though i have been told not to. So now I put my search for my family on hold, till I find this Goku.

Regular pov:

On earth: at Capsule Corp.

"WOMEN!" Vegeta Shouted. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FOOD!" His daughter stuck her dead out of her room and yelled down "SHE'S NOT HOME DADDY."

"Well where the hell is she?" "She went shopping with

Trunks" and she pulled her head back in to continue pouting because her mother didn't take her with her.

**Poor kid Thought Vegeta before he Humped and continued to train.**

**I wonder what could have happened to her. Father and Mother always refused to tell me her whereabouts before they died. All I know is that she was sent away for sleeping with a Guard. I really miss her. Sigh. But she is propebly dead by now. (I don't care who it is but everyone can miss someone without telling anyone that they do.)**

**Vegeta was by then lost in thought as he was punching air at 800x normal Gravity.**

**At the Son's house**

"**ChiChi when is dinner gonna be done? Were starving." Proclaimed Goku. Gohan and Gotan came in after Goku from a days training, all very exhausted and hungry.**

**Gohan said, "Yeah mom, we were training extra hard today. And besides I gotta get back to Pan. She's all alone with the Babysitter." (Videl died giving birth to Pan) "It's done. Just go wash up." Ordered Chichi.**

**But no one wanted to move so she added "NOW!"**

**And they all broke out laughing as they fled to the bathroom.**

**Suddenly Goku and Gohan stopped what they were doin. They sensed a huge Ki coming towards earth. They exchanged glances and decided to go and see Kami the very next day about this strong Ki that they were sensing.**

**Max pov:**

**Landing on Earth. I flew across the dessert looking for a town of any sign off live. I came across a huge town called West City. I looked around and saw some people walking around with weird clothes on. But some of them stopped me and asked if I was in a circus. I guess my clothes seemed kind of funny to them. So I decided that I needed new clothes. (She had on kinda what vegeta did when he first arrived and it also is a mixture of Piccolo's) since it was already kinda late most of the stores were already closed so I broke in a department store and grabbed some.**

**(I'm not going to pretend that I know much about clothes so just bare with me here ok?) I go a pair of black Hip huggers and a black tank top with a black leather jacket. Then I went looking for a place to stay other then my space ship. I ran across a woman with blue Hair and a cute looking Teenager with Purple Hair. As they came closer I could feel his ki and it was very high. I wonder who this guy is?**

**I over heard their conversation from a far distance, thanks to my sayin hearing.**

"**Trunks would you hurry up! The shoe store will close if you don't!" I heard the blue haired women complain.**

**The boy, named Trunks muttered "So what! I didn't want to go shopping in the first place. Besides the Fucking stores are already closed" "I know that they are closed now. But it's your entire fault. Sigh. Fine let's go home." The blue haired women gave up and they started walking towards their car.**

**Since they were the only ones out I decided to ask them where I could find a place to stay. "Tell me where I can find a place to stay." I demanded more than asked.**

"**Well now aren't we the rude type. I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my son Trunks. Who are you?"**

**I growled slightly, for which I got a glare from Bulma, and answered "Max." "Well now if that isn't a nice boy name. So young man what is it that you need?" I started to Growl very loudly. "Mom I don't think that's a boy. You are a girl, right?" Trunks stated. I just nodded. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. It's just with your spiky hair and built muscles you looked like a man. I'm really sorry. And your name is Max so I thought…" the bitch just kept rattling of so I said "Look forget about it and just tell me where I can stay. "Oh. Well since its festival week there isn't a single place to stay at. I know, you can stay with us. Right Trunks?" He just nodded relunctantly, knowing his father was going to be pissed about this new arrangement. "See. Please do come."**

**Since I had no other choice I decided to do so and followed them.**

**After a while we pulled into a driveway of a big house and we got out. "Come on in and make yourself at home. Trunks show her to her room and make sure it's away from your father. He hates visitors," she explained to me as if I really care.**

**After I brought my stuff up to my new room Bulma asked if I was hungry. "Yes" is all I gave her as an answer. She asked me how many pizzas I wanted and I said "30" so she ordered 130 pizzas. Damn, these people know how to eat. How many are there here. I can feel at least two very powerful Ki's and two extremely low ones. And of course Bulma and Trunks. I decided to check it out later.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Regular pov:**

**Trunks walked to the Gravity Room to tell his father that he and his mother were home and that they had a new roommate (well more like house mate, lol)**

**And that dinner should be arriving soon. "Dad! It's me Trunks. Were back and have company. Dinner should be here in 10 min." Trunks said through the door. He was about to turn away when the door was thrust open and Vegeta came out "What do you mean we have company!" he half demanded and half asked. "It better not be that moron Kakarot."**

"**No its not." Trunks said and walked away to go fetch Bra.**

"**BRA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE FOR DINNER NOW! WE HAVE COMPANY SO PUT SOME DECENT CLOTHES ON YOU HEAR?" (BRA has a tendency do wear nearly nothing. Like bitchy kind of clothes. Even though she is young.) "ALL RIGHT I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN" she yelled back. Trunks made his way back to the kitchen satisfied that he was able to get his sister to wear decent clothes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Max pov:**

**As I sat there waiting for my food I concentrated on the strongest ki. It seemed too familiar as if in family.**

**Weird! As I was concentrating Bulma tried to have a conversation. "So how old are you? Where you from?"**

**She was asking me questions like that. God I wish I could just blow her up, she's that annoying, but she wouldn't stop until I gave her answers. "Sigh! OK OK.**

**Damn woman you can get so fucking annoying. I am 32 and am from a place you wouldn't know about. Now stop asking these pathetic questions and stop wasting my time with them."**

**She started to fume and was about to say something, probably an insult, when someone came in.**

**He was a very handsome man with onyx eyes and yet black hair that stuck up just like mine. As a matter of fact we looked somewhat a like. Whoa what the fuck is going on here. I was really confused, but even more when I felt his Ki. He is the one that I have been concentrating on earlier. He seems extremely strong. And he has that arrogant aura about him. (Ya'll know what I'm talking about.) And to top it al of he was just staring at me. I hate it when people do that. Since he is pretty strong I decided to hide my power level just in case he can read it too.**

**Vegeta's pov:**

**As I stare at her, I can see some resemblance to me, but that is impossible. And jet here she is with my jet-black hair that spikes up and onyx eyes. She even seemed pretty arrogant and strong, I could feel her Ki and she was obviously trying to hide it. So I'm sure that she is stronger then what I am feeling. Why is she staring at me? Is she noticing the same things that I am?**

**She looks like…nah that is impossible she was exhiled and said to have died.**

**I started walking towards Bulma and glared at her "Woman, where did you pick up this lazy chick. And where the hell is my food!" She rolled her eyes and said in a very annoying tone of voice "Max, this is Vegeta my Husband" I winced at that last remark but Bulma didn't notice "and Vegeta, this is Max who will be staying with us for a while" I stare daggers at the woman sitting down and said "Hmph! As long as she stays outa my way I don't care what she does." I so hate strangers. Why does she always have to bring them into my house?**

**Max pov:**

**As Bulma said husband I saw Vegeta wince as if in pain. Hah I guess he doesn't like being a family man. Hahahaha. I was laughing inside but thank fully nobody seemed to notice.**

**Just as he finished talking Trunks and his sister walked in and sat down. "Hi I'm Bra." Said the blue haired bitch that looked just like Bulma. " Hmph. Max."**

**I said and as I said that I could feel Vegetas eyes on me.**

** How could his name be just like Prince Vegetas? It must just be a coincidence. I mean how many people called Vegeta could there be? **

**Then it hit me, the resemblance and all, it is Prince Vegeta.**

**I can't believe it. It is Vegeta. After all these years of searching I finally found him by coincidence on this remote planet. He obviously doesn't know who I am, so I guess I'll observe his life style before I tell him who I am. Hah! This should be fun.**

**Just then the doorbell rang, bringing me back to reality. "I guess that would be the pizza. I'll get it" said Bulma. Hmm I wonder what pizza is any way. I know that it's a food, but what exactly is it?**

**As Bulma was bringing in the food I noticed that Vegeta hasn't taken his eyes of me yet. I have been watching him out of the corner of my eyes as well. What is he thinking? Could he know that I'm his…nah that's impossible, how could he even suspect it? He believes that she has died years ago, when she was exiled I believe. I could use my new technique of mind reading, but i'm still a bit relunctend to use that, since i'm still learning to controll it. Besides i'm so not in the mood for that now.**

**Bulma came in and sat the food down on the table. It smelled good enough to eat. I started eating. As I ate I noticed that the kids and Vegeta were eating just as fast as I was. Bulma just stared at us all. "How can all four of you be eating so fast?" she asked astound. "I mean, I know about you three, but what about you Max?"**

**Shit now what, oh well I guess I can say that I am a Sayin. "Well I guess that the reason why I eat so fast and so much is because I am a…a sayin? Or so I believe is the reason that THEY are eating just like me. If not then it was a joke and I am just a very hungry earthling." Satisfied with my answer I continued eating, ignoring the 8 set of eyes that were starring at me in total disbelieve and shock. **

**Regular POV:**

**What the hell did she just say. Sayin! But only me and Kakarot are the only pure sayins that are left. thought Vegeta to himself, unable to say a word. "Could you repeat that please? 'couse I just thought I heard you say sayin. Only two were left alive, well pure bloods at least." Trunks wanted to know. "Yeah, why don't you tell us, like right now." Demanded Vegeta.**

**Oops. I said Sayin. Well I guess I can say that my parents were full blooded Sayins. And then I shall go to my room. I think I ate enough right now any way. **

"**Well not that it is any of your business but my parents were sayins and before my mother left Vegeta-sei she became pregnant with me. Now I am going to my room. So fuck off and keep your noses out of other peoples buisness. " With that said Max stormed up to her room and slamed her door. Damn. That was too close for comfort.**

**A\N: Ok now this is the first chapter so be nice.**

**I hope ya'll liked my story**


	3. Chapter 2: The resemblance

A\N: i woul like to thank you all for the nice reviews i got. i guess you could say i'm happy i didn't take the story off after all. . Anyway. Enjoy the next chapter and review please.

Chapter 2:

Last time:** ops. I said sayin. Well I guess I can say that my parents were full-blooded sayins. And then I shall go to my room. I think I ate enough right now any way. **

"**Well not that it is any of your business but my parents were sayins and before my mother left Vegeta sei she became pregnant with me. Now I am going to my room so fuck off. "**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day:

Max pov.

Man am I beat. I can't believe how damn tired I am. I nearly slipped up last night. But I'm sure they didn't figure anything out. I think I will go take a shower and then find myself a spot where I can train. Well… since it isn't quit morning yet I guess I could just train in the back yard for now. Better do it before the shower though.

As I flew out the window I noticed how huge the back yard was. It was the biggest one I have ever seen. Then I saw something weird, it looked like a small room of some sort.

I decided to check it out.

Vegeta's pov:

Before max woke up:

Vegeta slowly crawled out of bed so as not to disturb his mate.

As soon as he was out he got dressed in his training gear and started for the GR room. He wanted to train as much as he could till Kakarrot came back from his errandhe was sent onby Kami. All the while he was thinking about that strange girl. Who was she really? What was she doing here? Did she plan on destroying earth? All these questions and only one way to answer them. He would have to get them from her. Even if it meant beating her up. **Wonder if Trunks is up yet?** he felt for his ki, nope he is still asleep. Oh well I guess I'll just have to train alone

As he reached the GR room he pushed a button and the door opened up. He went inside and started the machine up. He set it for 500x time normal gravity, just for a warm up. He started on some air punches, pretending Goku was there.

Normal pov:

As Max came to a sudden halt in front of the GR room she noticed how it had a light on. **I guess someone is in there. Feels like Vegeta.**

She made her way towards the door and opened it. What she saw caught her breath for a second. Vegeta was punching air at an obvious gravity change. She felt it must have been somewhere around 500x times earth gravity. She was already used to it, so she didn't really feel anything.

Vegeta looked up in time to see Max come in and gasped **She doesn't even seem fazed by the gravity. She's just walking in as if it's nothing. Not that its much right now**

"What are you doing here?" asked Max and Vegeta at the same time.

They eyed each other for a while before Vegeta spoke up "Well, I am training. But what are you doing here. Did you get lost?" he asked with a sly grin. "Nah. I'm not lost. Just thought I would look a bit around and find a place to train. Hey, wanna spar?" "Why not. Wanna increase the gravity?" "Yeah but what about you? Wouldn't you flatten like a pancake?" she asked with the same grin, which only got wider as Vegeta started to frown. "Well I could put it all the way to 564 times normal gravity. How is that?" she thought about It if he meant sayin gravity that could be a problem, but since they were on earth that would be just fine, right by her edge too. Hers is 900 times earth gravity. " Is it times earth's gravity?" " DUH! What else. Bulma doesn't know about sayin gravity." " In that case yeah that's just fine. Lets start."

(I'm not very good at this so bear with me, I'll be skipping)

Max started by throwing a not all to powerful Ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta shot it right back and the fight started.

They delivered some serious kicks and punshes for about 3.5 hours.

**Damn he sure is good. I'm actually getting a really good work out here.** Thought Max to herself. While he was thinking somewhere along this line D**amn it. I can't believe how strong she is. I'm truly amazed. She has earned my respect, for the fact that she is a girl and a lot tougher then 18 is, or ever will be. Well I am not about to let her win so I should maybe speed things up. Maybe turn into a super sayin would help. I know for a fact that women can't turn into them, so she might have never seen one. (Does his evil smirk) ok here goes.**

He powered up and then turned super. She just stared with indifference at him. S**o what if he can turn super, so can I yet I decide to save my little surprise for some other time.**

"Big deal Veggie. So you can turn into a fucking super-sayin. Doesn't mean you are better." "Well, I guess I will just have to prove to you that I am. And don't call me Veggie! You little punk ass kid!"

Just when they were about to start all over again, they were interrupted by Trunks. "Jo. Dad, time to eat! Have you seen Max. We can't seem to fin…"

He was broken off by the gravity as he came in "T…TURN..IT..OOFFFF!" "Wow Veggie. Your son is a real wimp if he can't even handle a little extra gravity."

Vegeta just growled and turned of the machine, embarrassed over the fact that she was right.

And with that they left to go eat break fast.

Max's pov:

During breakfast, Bulma told me that she is the one that built that machine. At firstI was supprised that a earthling would even be able to build something like this. Then again that didn't really matter.

"So you built that thing? I want you to build me one too." I demanded

"Well if you asked me nicely maybe I would build you one." came the wenches anoying reply. **Fuck! This Onna is getting on my nerves. Fine I will just break into her lab and steal her blue prints.**

"Never fucking mind. I shall not sink as low as having to ask you of anything. I'll just have to build my own."

With that said I left to take a shower.

I followed Bulma's ki all day until I noticed her go into a room that seemed half hidden. Of course with my super hearing (which I have improved over the years, better then any super sayin before) I could hear her say the password

123 super sayin fucker

Interesting password. She must really despise Veggie.

Or love him. It didn't matter anyway.

Ihad better prepare myself for tonight.

2:30 am:

**Finally**! **I thought Vegeta would never go to bed. Now is my chance.**

I opened my door as quietly as possible.

I passed the living room into the garden. There I took a left, down some stairs and opened a hidden door.

#password please# said a computer

"123 super sayin fucker"

With a "vosh" the door opened up, and revealed a huge room. I went in and started looking for the blue prints.

After half an hour of looking I finally found them. It seamed that I could probably improvise it a little bit. Including instead of putting in earths gravitation i'd use Saying gravitation. I also found a copy machine where I made a copy of the blue print. I put it back where I got it and left.

Making my way to my room I heard a noise in the back. I froze. It was Vegeta. I hid my ki and hid the blue prints. I snuck my way across the lawn and just when I thought I made it…

"Now where do you think you are going? Since you are up, care for a little spar? "

Shit, now what? I'll just say that I need to change, 'couse I sure as hell am not going to miss up a opportunity to fight him. I gave one of the famous Royal hmph's and answered his bizarre question "Sure why not. Just hang on and warm up. I need to go change first."

I ran upstairs so as not to hear his response and quickly left. As I reached my room I hid the prints inside my pillow case. So as to be sure that no one would come in to make my bed and discover the prints I made up my bed too.Then I changed into some spandex and left.

Making my way down I thought about where I could get the materials for my project. I guess Bulma's materials will have to do.

Vegeta is already in the gravity room. I wonder how high it will be this time. Maybe the same as last time. Which if you asked me, was kinda boring.

Vegeta's pov"

While I was warming up,and waiting for Max, I was thinking all these weird thoughts.

Something is very familiar about that kid. She is kind of like me and Goku. Only different. This is all to weird. Plus she seems very smart. Hah, she thinks she can build a GR room too, like Bulma. My ass! No one is smarter then her.

" Hey Veggie! Thinking about me?" came a very annoying voice that I could decipher all to well. " Wouldn't you like that bitch? Are you now fucking ready or not? We haven't got all day."

What level should I do it on this time. She seemed barely fazed last time and my limit is 800. Hmm. How about 600. This could get interesting. "All right. Lets kick it up a notch. how about 600." "Hmph. sure why not. But before whe start, i have a question for you. Why are you up so damn early anyway?"

"Well if you must know. I had decided to get myself a snack. But then i felt your Ki and decided to have a sparing match instead. Is that ok with you?" "Whatever."

Finally we started sparing. Again the gravity didn't seem to bother her all that much. She must be stronger then she lets on. She's definetly a worthy opponet. Kinda like Kakarot. Yet again also like myself. I'm totally confused.

Regular POV:

They continued sparing for 2 hours when Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He had to have answeres and he wanted them now. So right in the middle of their sparing match he just stopped. Suprising Max in the process.

Vegeta: "Hold on there women. I have a few questions that i would like answered. And you WILL tell me everything you know."

**OhShit. Now what the fuck am i supposed to do. I can't tell him who i am just yet. It's just too soon.**

A/N: Well thats the second chap. i hope y'all enjoyed it as much as i liked writing it. Review please.


	4. Chapter 3: The answers

AN: Ok folks, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long just to update. that's why i have given ya Two Chappies. lol . enjoy

Chapter 3:

Last time:

Vegeta: "Hold on there women. I have a few questions that i would like answered. And you WILL tell me everything you know."

**Oh Oh. Now what the fuck am i supposed to do. I can't tell him who i am just yet.**

Reg. POV:

**OK. So now that I have her attention, how am i going to ask her? i know what i want to know, just not how to put them into words. Damn it!**

While Vegeta was occupied in trying to figure something out Max was looking for a explanation that wouldn't blow her cover. **Ok. i think i got it down now. All i have to do is answer some of his questions as truthfully as possible, while still not telling him who I am. Piece of cake. NOT! GRRR.!**

V: "First off, i want to know who you are exactly. And no Lying."

M: "Well that's easy enough. I am Max. I am a Sayin, like you."

V: "Humph. Next, why are you here on earth?"

M: "I was looking for my family and any other survivors of our planet. Duh. Didn't expect to find you here though. Last place i would have looked."

V: "Why is it that you look so much like me. And you fucking act like me too. Quite frankly, i don't like it."

Max didn't really know how to answer that question. She was in a really tight jam. One she just couldn't see herself getting out of. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, she answered with...

M: "How the fuck should i know. It's not like i have all the answers ya know." **Nice one Max. I think i got myself out of this one. For now at least.**

Vegeta was stunned, to say the least, at the reply he received. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He had hoped for some answers on that particular question. Now he only had one left.

V: "Who are your parents? That will be my last question for now."

Max was definitely not in the mood to be talking about her Mother. And she didn't really know who her father was. Not much anyway.

M: "..."

V: "Well? I'm fucking waiting!"

M: "Keep waiting."

With that said Max walked out of the GR room and started back to the house.

Vegeta's POV:

**I can't believe this. Yet it happened. She didn't answer my question and she ... GRRR i'm so mad i can't even think straight.**

I didn't really know what else i could do. So i just sat there and thought about the information that i have received, which wasn't all that much.

OK. lets review. Her name is Max, she's a full-blooded sayin, she is a great fighter, she is strong too.

... i guess that's it. i still don't know who her parents are and it doesn't look like i'll be finding out anytime soon.

Well, no use in thinking about that right now. I still have a few hours left before the women wakes up. Better use that time wisely.

Max POV:

I don't want to think about Mom right now. And about what she had to give up just to have me. And Father. Humph. What a useless man. He didn't even go with her. All because he already had two children already. One who is only three months older then me, the other was three yrs. older. I wonder if they survived. To think, i actually have brothers. Ha!

As soon as i reached my room I went to take a shower. Trying to forget my past at the moment. i wanted to let the water flush all of my memories down the drain. All of my pain, suffering and happiness from the past. i wanted to forget...

If not forever then at least for the time being. Unfortunately that didn't happen, as one memory after the next just came flooding into my brain.

AN: Crappy Chapter i know. i wasn't all too happy about it either. but i figured i better get some of these questions out of the way. the next chapter will mostly only be about maxs past. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

A\N: Sorry it took so long again. Graduation and all.

we'll like I promised this chapter will mostly be about Max's

past live. enjoy

**Last time:**

As soon as I reached my room I went to take a shower. Trying to forget my past at the moment. I wanted to let the water flush all of my memories down the drain. All of my pain, suffering and happiness from the past. I wanted to forget...

if not forever then at least for the time being. Unfortunately that didn't happen, as one memory after the next just came flooding into my brain.

Chapter 4: The Past

Reg. POV:

After taking a shower, Max decided to take a little nap since it was still early. But as soon as she fell asleep she started to dream about her mother and her past.

Dream World

Namek. The Planet of my birth, my upbringing, and my mothers untimely death. The planet where I was raised to become a warrior. A warrior just like my father. My father was a guard for the King of my mothers home planet. His name was... I forgot... it did start with a B. B-something. But my parents could never be together, for she was a princess and he was nothing short of a underling. Someone not privileged to marry a princess. Besides that he was already married and awaiting his second child. I have two brothers. Brothers I may never get to know.

Being a saying meant having to train mind, body, and soul. Well that is what my mother at least always told me. So early every morning I would train. My mother was a genius, she designed robots and other great equipment for me to use during my hard training. I would train from Sunrise to Noon. Then after Lunch I would meditate for 3 hours strait. After that I would be sitting in a class room for another 3 hours to train my mind. During that time my mother thought me all she knew. All of her technologies and of course the basics. Afterwards I was permitted to play with all of the Nameks kids. There was one I became especially fond of. His name is Poloco. Poloco was my first love.

My mother would always tell me stories about her home. What planet Vegeta was like. She would tell me the story of how she met my father over and over again, till I was sick and tired of hearing it. She mentioned my uncle to me a couple of times as well. She said I was a lot like him. My tempers, my expressions, my famous Humphs, my looks, and even my strength. By the time I reached 6 yrs. I had already surpassed my father in every way.

My mother also told me about the legend of the super sayin. When I asked her if there had ever been a female super sayin, she sadly shook her head and said " No sweetie. There hasn't been one. Men even say that it is impossible for a women to become a super sayin. Wouldn't it be nice if you were to be the one to prove them wrong."

After that I trained more everyday.

When I became 7 yrs old, Namek was under attack. Some distant planet has come to overthrow our elder. My mother begged me not to go, saying it was too dangerous.

But I was determined to fight for my planet. My home and for my friends.

The war lasted for a whole year. After I turned 8 my mother became deathly ill. The elder didn't know what was wrong with her. After 5 months of excruciating pain, my mother died.

But not before entrusting me with a task that she couldn't do. That was to find her brother who was kidnapped by Frieza. I was also told to find other sayins and to find my other family members. Unfortunately that included finding my father.

After my mother died I was taken in by Polocos Family. There I continued my studies and training till I became 20 yrs old. During that time there were three more wars. Which provided me with enough training. Unfortunately my love died in the last war. We had even planned on getting married and having children. Now that dream will never happen.

When I turned 20 I started building my spaceship, which I needed to search the galaxy for any surviving sayins. It took me 2 yrs to complete. during that time I saved up enough money to load my ship with supplies that would last me a long time.

I said my farewells to Polocos Family, which has become my family. I also said goodbye to the elder and all the other Nameks. I promised to return within ten years. Even if I hadn't found anyone.

It took me five years to find the place where planet Vegeta used to be. My mothers home had been pulverized. I was not able to see her home.

I decided to check out planets nearby and ask them what had happened. There I found out that someone named Frieza had come and destroyed the planet. I vowed then and there that I would find this Frieza and kill him. Make him pay for what he has done to my mothers home planet. I couldn't see it as my home planet. For my planet was Namek. But I wanted to take revenge for my mother, since she was unable to.

During my travels I had visited many Planets and learned many new techniques. My favorite one so far has been the ability to read minds. I just learned it and it is hard to understand the mind. I can't control what I want to hear, so I hear everything. Which just drives one crazy. I was told that it could take me about ten years to learn the technique perfectly. But luckily for me I'm a fast learner. But this technique might take me a few years to perfect. Usually I can learn a new skill fast. Real fast.

I have also finally master the form of Super Sayin. I have completed my life long goal. I have made my mother proud at least on one level. I was able to become the first female super sayin ever. One of her wishes for me.

Another five years have passed. I finally return home, just to find out that Namek had been under attack again while I had been gone. Luckily for the Dragon Balls, Planet Namek had been restored. But I also found out some rather disturbing news. Frieza was the one that had been here, but the worst was the fact that I no longer could get my revenge. For someone named Goku had destroyed him. Now I want to destroy him. I was informed that he lived on a distant Planet named Earth.

When the Nameks found out that I wanted to destroy Goku, they begged me not to. Saying that my mother wouldn't have wanted me to. They also said that this Goku fella was a man of pure heart. That he was a hero, someone to honor and treat with respect. Not someone to go hunting like some wild animal. HAH. I shall destroy Goku, even if its the last thing I do.

Real world:

Max awoke with a start. Her bed was all sweaty and she was tangled up in her sheets.

Just as she had feared, she dreamed of her mother and of her past. After taking another shower, Max decided to go to her ship. Remembering that she had left it out in the open for the last two days. Better make sure no one has done anything to it. After all, all of her equipment and belongings were still aboard.

After Max arrived at the spaceship she decided that this would be the perfect place to build her own GR. Luckily for her she was able to miniaturize it with the touch of a button. (like I said, she's is very smart. maybe even smarter then Bulma)

Max transported the ship back to Caps. Corp.

Once arriving there she tried to sneak back to her room, to avoid encountering anyone at the moment, mostly a certain nosy sayin.

No such luck. Just when she was about the turn the corner, there comes Vegeta.

Once they saw each other, they just had a staring match. Waiting for the other person to say something first.

A\N: I know the chapter was crappy. but I had to get it out of the way. sorry it took so long to update.

Hey I need some ideas for a bad guy. No Katsume, no child of Friezas and Cells. that would just be weird, since their both guys ya know.

I'd also like to thank you all for reviewing. without ya'll I wouldn't even have continued to write. lol. THANK YOU VERY MUCH


End file.
